La venganza tiene su lado bueno
by Azumi-chan20
Summary: Los Get backers vuelven de una mision junto a Kazu y Juubei. Ban esta muy molesto por lo que decide vengarce del pobre Juubei, pero... la venganza tiene su lado bueno xD


La noche había caído en el Honky Tonks, los Get Backers con la compañía de Kazuki y Juubei habían llegado exhaustos de una misión encargada por la señorita Heven. Allí se podía ver como entraba un furioso Midou sin sus gafas favoritas.

Ban, que te ocurre?- pregunto curiosa la negociadora

Qué no ves? este estúpido cabeza de agujas voladoras rompió mis gafas- señalando al Kakei gritando, mientras que el Kakei lo ignoraba por completo

Fue un accidente- dijo el Fuuchouin tratando de proteger a su más que amigo

No trates de defenderlo fenómeno lanza hilos tu…- antes de poder terminar de hablar el Kakei comenzó el ataque, no podía permitir que molestaran a su bello niño

Juubei!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el peli largo

Juubei, perdona a Ban.. no sabe lo que dice- sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Ban

Suéltame idiota! Si quiere pelear peleemos, no te perdonare por haber roto mis gafas

Juubei, no pelees- al escuchar esa tierna petición no tuvo más remedio que guardar sus agujas. No podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera su niño

Vamos! No seas cobarde!

Ya basta!- grito Paul dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza

Ok, ahora que todo está más calmado tengo que darles una buena y mala noticia

Cuál es la buena?- pregunto un curioso chibi mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente

Bueno… la buena noticias es: como han hecho un muy buen trabajo los invito a comer aquí, pueden comer lo que quieran yo invito- sonrió forzadamente

Y la mala? Pregunto un preocupado Midou, teniendo miedo de que la mala notica fuera sobre sus honorarios

Ja… ja…-ustedes no cumplieron con los requisitos que fueron exigidos por el cliente… por ende no habrá honorarios

Agh! Lo sabía! Estoy sin mis gafas y sin mis honorarios, qué más me puede pasar!- se notaba como su vena estaba a punto de estallar por tanto enojo

Mira el lado bueno, Ban, la señorita Heven nos invitó a comeeerrr…!- el Midou agarro al pequeño chibi Ginji tirándolo fuera del café

Al fin se calló- al instante al lado suyo estaba el chibi, provocándole al castaño un colapso momentáneo

Señor Ban, se encuentra bien?- pregunto la preocupada adolescente acercándose a la barra

S..si- aun furioso- Pau, quiero una pizza

Midou seguía furioso con el Kakei y no iba a pasar por alto lo que le hizo. Recordó que Natsumi llevo al fondo unas anchoas ya pasada. Era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse, ya que el Kakei pidió una pizza con anchoas, fue sigilosamente al fondo, tomo la lata de anchoas vencidas, pero como iba a hacer para ponerlas en la pizza?

Se dirigió ataras de la barra donde estaba la comida que preparaba Paul, estaba sumamente decidido a vengarse y para lograr esto tenía que usar a su buen amigo Ginji como una distracción

-Ginji! Tienes una araña gigante, oh, no… se te está metiendo en tu ropa!- el chibi salto de su asiento asustado corriendo y gritando por todo el lugar. Todos trataban de ayudarlo pero era casi imposible calmarlo

El poseedor de jagan se acercó silenciosamente hacia la pizza del Kakei, imaginando lo dulce que sabría su venganza, poco después de ver al Fuuchouin como calmaba al rubio escondió rápidamente la lata

-Señor Ginji, no tiene ninguna araña- dándole una cálida sonrisa de confort, logrando tranquilizar al rubio

- Uff! Menos mal que se fue- le devolvió la sonrisa

- Parece que no tenías una araña- el castaño se dirigió al baño para deshacerse de la evidencia. El Fuuchouin percibió que algo se traía entre manos

-Que malo eres Ban!- dijo un lloroso chibi

- Que esperamos? A comer!- la negociadora trataba de que haya más peleas, ya era bastante malo que no les pagaran por el trabajo

-si!-contestaron todos juntos

Al poco tiempo de terminar de comer Ban miraba de reojo al Kakei, esa sonrisa maliciosa no se le borraba de su rostro, no veía la hora de que las sardinas le hicieran efecto

-Kazuki, nos vamos?

Si, gracias por todo- les dijo con una gran sonrisa, era tam dulce esa sonrisa que provocaba celos el su más que amigo

-Adiós Kazu- lo despidió con un abrazo

Los enamorados llegaron a su departamento. Kazuki estaba preocupado por su médico, en todo el camino a su casa tenía una expresión seria y no le dirigía la palabra

-Mhh… Juubei- se acercó tímidamente

-Qué sucede?

-Sucede algo malo? Su cara se sonrojo pero a la vez se notaba la preocupación en su rostro

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes, si?

-Pero, Juubei… estás enojado conmigo?- bajo su mirada al piso

- Qué cosas dices? No estoy enojado- tomo el rostro del Fuuchouin para que lo mire- es solo que… estoy celoso

- Celoso de qué?

- Es que tú siempre sonríes con tanta dulzura a los demás y eso me pone celoso porque… esa sonrisa es solamente mía y también me molesta que el señor Ginji te abrace con tanta confianza

- Oh Juubei, no tiene que ponerte celoso por cosas así, yo soy enteramente tuyo- el Fuuchouin acorto la distancia entre ambos dándole un beso tímido pero agradable al Kakei, el beso era muy deseado pero tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire

-Kazuki, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-Yo también te amo- de repente, sin previo aviso el Kakei empezó a sentirse mareado y comenzó a sudar- Juubei estas bien?

-Creo que…- antes de poder completar la frase se fue corriendo al baño

-Juubei, tranquilo, llamare a una ambulancia- el Kakei no se veía nada bien tenía fiebre y mareos

**En el hospital**

-Doctor, que es lo que tiene?- pregunto muy preocupado

-El paciente presenta un caso leve de intoxicación va a estar bien pero lo dejaremos en observación por hoy

- De acuerdo, puedo pasar a verlo?

-Sí, pero trate de no alterarlo

-sí, muchas gracias doctor- entrando a la habitación se encontró con su médico, acostado, no estaba del todo bien, pero estaba mejor que antes

-Kazuki- le hizo señas para que se acercara él

- Que sucede Juubei?- el Kakei agarro a su amigo del brazo acercándolo a sus labios, los dos no podían aguantar, tenían tantas ganas de besarse aunque fuera por un momento- parece que ya te siente mejor

-sii, tengo el presentimiento que Midou está detrás de esto- dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de Kakei

-pienso lo mismo, no te preocupes ya le avise al señor Ginji lo que sucedió

- De acuerdo… Kazuki-

-Qué?

- Re cuerdas cuando te vestiste de enfermera aquella ves?- lo miraba con una mirada traviesa

-S.. Si, que sucede con eso?- su cara se puso completamente roja

-Pues… en ese entonces yo estaba ciego y no pude verte vestido así, estaba pensando que podrías vestirte de enfermera solo para mí- al escuchar eso el Fuuchouin se puso de todos colores, su corazón se aceleró impresionantemente, apenas podía hablar sin trabarse

-Y.. yo.. yo.. etto… mhh…- no podía decir ni una palabra sin que se trabara

- No le darías el gusto a este pobre enfermo- Juubei estaba decidido, quería que su niño jugara un poco con él

-Mhh.. de.. de acuerdo, lo are por ti…- aún se encontraba muy nervioso, pero quería complacer a su médico a toda costa, no importaba si fuera algo vergonzoso

-Gracias- le dio un tierno beso en la frente, bajo a los ojos, luego a sus mejillas hasta que por fin llego a su boca, saboreando la saliva del Fuuchouin, jugando con sus lenguas y mordiendo sus labios, hasta que no tuvieran aire

- Pero no te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupado

-No, no te preocupes, nunca me siento mal cuando estoy a tu lado

- Juubei…- le deposito un beso al Kakei- ya vengo

- A dónde vas?

- sorpresa- le sonrió saliendo de la habitación

El Fuuchouin por suerte tenía el traje de enfermera guardado en uno de los casilleros de las enfermeras, aún conservaba la llame consigo, solamente faltaba colocarse el traje y atender eficientemente a su médico. Al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer su cara se volvía un tomate, no podía creer lo que le habían pedido que haga, era algo vergonzoso, humillante, pero por amor él aria lo que fuera. Se colocó el traje de enfermera y se dirigió hacia la había habitación del Kakei, corrió la puerta, muy avergonzado, dejándose ver por su amado

-Ka… Kazuki.. te ves tan… hermoso- se podía ver como el Kakei se atontaba al ver al peli largo vestido de enfermera, su figura era perfecta, ese traje lo hacía lucir tan tierno y provocativo

-Juubei.. esta noche… voy a cuidarte muy bien- su voz sonaba tímida aunque muy provocadora a la vez

Se acercó muy lentamente así su médico primero sacándole las sabanas para que no moleste, luego se sentó lentamente encima del Kakei, soltándose su largo cabello caoba. Bajo había el cuello del Kakei dándolo besos pequeños, haciendo espirales con su lengua una y otra vez y escuchando los sonidos de placer de su amado. Bajo a un más, le quito la playera del hospital, para poder besarlo mejor, hizo los mismos movimientos con su lengua, bajando más y más hasta llegar al miembro del Kakei donde el Fuuchouin se detuvo a jugar un rato

-Kazuki.. agh… no tiene que hacer eso..- dijo con mucho esfuerzo

-No te gusta- su mirada traviesa le decía al Kakei que iba a seguir

Introdujo nuevamente el miembro en su boca moviéndose de arriba abajo para llegar al clímax, lo hizo cada vez más fuerte y rápido hasta que se vino en la boca del Fuuchouin

-Te… te dije que no lo hiciera…

- Yo quería hacerlo

- Ah, sí? Pues ahora es mi turno- cambio de lugar con el Fuuchoun

El hermoso niño quedo boca abajo mientras que el Kakei quedo arriba, agarro con fuerza el traje casi haciendo que se rompiera, corrió el cabello del Fuuchouin para besarlo e ir bajando lentamente

-ah… ah… Juubei…- dijo con esfuerzo, tomo la mano derecha del Kakei introduciendo sus dedos en su boca haciendo que su amado se imaginara que le estaba haciendo "eso", al fin pudo sacarle el traje, excepto las medias blancas, que lo hacían provocar a un más y ni mencionar que el Fuuchouin jugaba con sus dedos

-Kazuki… no aguanto más, puedo entrar?

-S.. sí..- introdujo, primero, sus dedos para prepararlo

-Así está bien?- no tenía intenciones de hacerlo tan rápido, quería jugar un poco

- Mhh.. si… aah..

- Mas rápido?- era incapaz de contenerse antes los gemidos tan provocadores de su niño

- Sii… ahh… mhh…

- Ya quieres que lo haga, amor?- se acercó traviesamente a su oreja

-aah.. aah.. si…

Retiro sus dedos del interior del Fuuchoun, sujeto su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente para no causarle dolor a su amor, se movía lentamente haciendo sentir mucho placer, las caderas del pelilargo se mecían lentamente, sus cabellos todos revueltos por tanto movimiento. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas y continuas

-aah! Aah! Juubei… más rápido… aah..- dijo forzosamente antes de llegar al clímax

Las embestidas tomaron mucha más rapidez, casi se podía escuchar los ruidos que hacia la cama del hospital, el Kakei sujeto el miembro de su amado, moviéndolo rápidamente, no podía aguantar más sentía que se iba a venir en cualquier momento por tanto placer

-Ya… ya me vengo..

- Ahh… si... ya casi... aah! Aaahh!- la mano del Kakei estaba cubierta por la semilla de su amado, aunque se sentía complacido al saber que le gustó tanto

-Amor, te gusto?- aun agitado

- Si…- aun so se había recuperado. Se acurruco en el pecho del medico

-Para la próxima vamos a jugar al profesor y alumno, vas a tener que ponerte un traje de colegiala

- Qué!- su rostro se puso de todos colores a escuchar eso. De pronto la puerta corrediza se abre

-Vine para dis…- Midou se quedó impactado a ver a Kazu y a Juubei completamente desnudos en la cama, todas las sabanas tiradas y la ropa también

- Vete de aquí!- grito el medio furioso asiendo que el castaño retrocediera así afuera de la habitación

-Ban, que ocurre?- el rubio miraba curioso porque Juubei le había gritado así a su amigo

- Vámonos- tomo a Ginji y se lo llevo

- A dónde?- pregunto confundido- no ibas a disculparte por lo que hiciste?

- En este momento, no, te voy a castigar por hacerme venir y ver "eso"- dijo con vos traviesa, con intenciones de castigar al pobre rubio

-Ban….

-Tranquilo… lo vas a disfrutar juju


End file.
